


3:10

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	3:10

**Title:** 3:10  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil, Rose  
 **Prompt:** Historical @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None, AU  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

"Pinkertons are comin' through tomorrow, afternoon most like." She says the words careful, though it doesn't much matter.

"And I suppose you'll be their welcome wagon."

"You know I ain't got a choice, Rosie."

"I do, sure! Neither have I, it seems. And don't call me that."

Rose turns her back then, and Cybil comes to her back, wraps long arms around her waist.

"Just don't understand why they can't get the men from town to do it."

"You'n me both know I'm the best shot in this whole place. I'll be careful."

"Ain't you bein' careful I'm worried about."


End file.
